Emily
Emily '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Emily has an okay player with a skill of 460-470, playing with Naomi if the former, or Akira if the latter. In Baseball, she is in Pro Class, and has a team of Sarah, Saburo, Theo, Shouta, Víctor, Eva, Jackie and Michael. Emily plays on the Baseball teams teams of Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen and Maria. She does not play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, she is a Pro, usually at 1121+. In Swordplay, her level is 581+. In Basketball, her level is only 266+. Her team consists of Gwen and Yoko mainly. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 46th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Emily is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 25 edits on Female Miis articles, But On the My Miis wiki, you earn her badge by making 50 edits on Wii Mii articles. * Her Japanese name is Emiri. Gallery EmilyDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Emily, as seen in the portrait 48- Emily's Team.jpg|Emily's Baseball Team All Yellow Miis.jpg|Emily with Mike,Asam,Mia,Steph,Takumi, Eduardo, and David 2018-02-07 (22).png|Emily in Baseball 20180211_075908.jpg|Emily and her teammates Gwen and Yoko in Basketball 2018-03-02 (29).png|Emily In Swordplay Duel 2018-03-02 (50).png|Emily playing Swordplay Duel at Dusk IMG_0202.JPG|Emily about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-13 (5).png|Emily doubling up with Akira in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-04-04 (6).png|Emily doubling up with Naomi in Wii Sports Tennis DSC01968.JPG|Emily in Swordplay Speed Slice 15319549375221241433176.jpg Badge-8-3.png|Emily's Badge 15321331286591546322495.jpg|Another photo of Emily and her teammates Yoko(right) and Gwen(left) Emily.png IMG_0465.JPG|Emily playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-28 (24).png|Emily in Cycling 2018-09-15 (20).png 2018-09-13 (23).png 2018-10-01 (61).png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Tommy, Marisa, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Emily, Fritz, and Eduardo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Flag Fracas with Mia as the referee in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Michael, Ren, Saburo, Emily, Silke, and Yoko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Emily, Ai, Chris, and Chika featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Emily, Mike, Ryan, and Daisuke featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (3).png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Silver badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Silver badge Miis Category:5 Letters Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Double Pro Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:Yellow Females Category:CPU Mii Category:Baseball Pros Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Top 15 Category:Wii Party Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Teenagers